In a wireless network, the addition of relay stations or relay nodes can enhance the wireless network. For example, the relay station can increase the network capacity by increasing the frequency reuse in the wireless network. Both the base station and the relay station in a given area can communicate with different mobile stations using the same frequency resources. Relay stations can also provide improved coverage with lesser deployment costs as compared with a femto base station in a femtocell environment. This is because the relay station can use wireless backhaul links to allow communication of the mobile stations with the wireless network.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art wireless network 100. The stationary relay station 110 can intelligently relay data between the stationary mobile station 140 and the base station 120 via the wireless link 118 and the wireless General Routing Encapsulation (GRE) communication tunnel 3 116 respectively. The base station 120 is connected with an access serving network 130 via the wireless GRE communication tunnels 1 112 and 2 114 respectively. The relay station 110 can be deployed in an ad-hoc manner in areas such as the cell edge or cell shadow of the network where the base station 120 cannot provide sufficient coverage.